The Hero and The Magician 2
by Mizukiyoru Shiroko
Summary: As you know the feels full dj, if you haven't read it go read it ok! This is like the better version of the original/alternated ending. Read to find out more :D This maybe just fluff or it may turn out smut idk but we'll see :D Pls Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Al!" A guy shouted out.

"What?" the sandy blond man ask after finishing a mouthful of his doughnut, he is surrounded by a group of people, his admires, team members and his friends.

"What do you mean "what" ? You're still eating breakfast?"

"I had morning practice and I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class if i'm not stuffed!" he mumbled while munching his doughnut.

"The Quidditch game is getting pretty close."

"Good luck out there Alfred"

"You better beat those Slytherins!"

"Away from the crowd, a guy whispered to the other, "Oh man he's here..."

The cursed child walk pass them , people part away to avoid him,he hear those familiar words again , "He's the one with the rumours..."

"It's really him..."

The cursed child look up as he walk pass Alfred who is smiling and boasting.

"Of course I'll win. Because...I'm the HERO!"

He walk past him, not looking back.

Over the years after that incident, Arthur Kirkland the cursed child now in his second last year in Hogwarts, have avoided all contact with the sandy blond haired boy. He force himself to not remember him, once or twice he had thought of asking Dumbledore to erase his memories but he couldn't bring himself to ask him. The memories that is buried deep within him still haunts him daily but they are precious memories, they are the only things left of him, the boy he know see by the corridors or the great hall, is not him. He blamed himself for his death, he knew he should have talked to him at the start and now it hurt so much...it hurts to much to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's POV

Arthur jolted a little as someone accidentally bump into him, it seems like he was standing there deep in thought. "Ah! Sorry sorry, hehe." Alfred rub his nose and smile brightly at the other. Arthur said nothing as he look downwards and hurriedly walk towards his private dorm.

When he got back to his room, he lie on the bed, curling up into a fetal position. He lay there, he felt his heart clenching in pain, "...I..miss you so bad..." he muttered, tears sliding down his face, soaking the sheets beneath him. He scream and scream his hearts out, it hurts so much...it is drying him mad.

Alfred's POV

"Rude" he muttered as he see the blond hair boy hurriedly walk away from him. He have actually notice him for sometime already, the boy that was called as the cursed child by everyone. He is always alone, quiet,mysterious but yet smart, well smarter than he is anyway. The urge to approach him was great, it felt as if there was invisible strings tugging him to talk to the curse child.

"Al we are going to be late for class!" a guy from his team shouted from the front. He quickly jog to meet with his team , smiling his usual smile the thought of the blond boy now gone.

Arthur's side

He glance at the clock, his lessons was going to start in a few minutes, he got up and straighten his clothes, he gathered the things needed for his Ancient Runes lesson Checking himself one more time, he left his room and started towards his class.

Arthur managed to reach class on time, as usual he took the seat furthest away from everyone. Ever being in the school knows that he is the cursed child but the professors were not afraid of him well not all of them anyway.

The first half of day was had rather quickly ended, it is now lunch time, all the students are all gathered at the great hall. As usual whenever he walks in all the talking died down for a few moments, following by hush crude remarks from some and the chattering resumed. He took his usual seat, the furthest away from everyone. He started his meal, ignoring the glares of fears and disgust sent to him, after he was done he quickly left the room and prepared for his next class, Potion class.

Arthur sighed as he lay on his bed again, he didn't have much to do during his free period, he had long finish all his assignments. Tomorrow marks the anniversary of him meeting Alfred, the same day he died too. Every time near this period of time he would avoid going to classes but he would rather avoid Dumbledore insistent questioning. "I suppose...I should visit there then.." he said softly to himself as he remembered that incident. He shook his head off the memory and push himself up as he hear the flutter of wings of an owl. His snowy owl, Noah, flew in through the window and landed on its stand,carrying a letter.

Arthur got up and took the letter from the owl and opened it up, it was a letter from Dumbledore.  
>'But couldn't he send someone to get me to see him?' He thought. He look through the letter and crumpled it, mumming, "<em>Incendio<em>" he watch the letter burn to nothing. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again, "This is pathetic.." he muttered and kick a chair. "After all this years...now they want to get me back! which sane person would go back to their parents when they tried to kill a defenceless child." he shouted out before bursting out in laughter. He grip his hair as he continued laughing, tears sliding down his face at the same time. "...hahah..hahaha..ha..." his laughter subsides, his body racking in shivers. He slowly slid down to the ground, sobbing, "why...?" he ask himself.

After the sudden breakdown of his, the room was a total mess, books, parchment and many other things were strewn everywhere. In the centre of the room sat Arthur, hugging his legs and rocking himself while humming a soft tune. There was a soft knock on the door, Arthur obvious to his surrounding. The door is pushed open and Dumbledore came in, "Arthur..." he started towards him but a strong gust blew against him. Snape who stood behind Dumbledore spoke, "Headmaster..I would suggest we leave him to calm down before attempt to speak with him." Dumbledore agreed and left,closing the door gently.

Arthur sat there for hours just staring to space, lost in his memories. "Al..." he voice was raspy from all the screaming. He reach out to touch the air, "Al...I'm sorry..."Tears stream down his face again. "Al..." he repeat his name again. "Al...I love you...I miss you.."

Alfred's POV

"Ah~..finally able to rest." he stretch and lay on his bed. "Hey Al! Get over here." one of his friends call him over, he got up and went to the group of friends huddling and talking about something. "Let's go to the haunted dorm! I heard that the cursed child leaves in there and every time it strike midnight, you will hear voices at the hallways, blood seeping out from the wall and dripping down and you will feel a pair of eyes watching you!" that guy said.

"Pfft, yeah right like that would happen and even if it did we have magic so what are we afraid of?"

"I heard that when you are in there your magic won't work well"

"What!? I don't think it's such a good idea to go..."

"Ok! Let's go!" shouted Alfred, smiling, ignoring the few rumours that his friends just said.

"Eh!?" they said at the same time. A few back away, using a lame excuse. Alfred sighs, "Since no one will go with me fine, I will go by myself cause I am the Hero! haha" he grab his wand, his invisible cloak and a map, "I will get something from the dorm and bring it back here,so see you guys later." He smiles and drape the invisible cloak around him, using the map he managed to sneak out of the dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alfred got nearer to the dorm where the cursed child was said to stay in, he saw professor Snape and headmaster Dumbledore walking out, he quickly hid behind a pillar even though he is already invisible. "I really should have talk to him about it rather than send a letter..." Dumbledore mumbled and sigh. "It really isn't safe for him to be near anyone anymore, his powers are getting stronger day by day...not even I can hold him back if his power lash out like that again." he continued, Snape following beside him, listening to him.

"I would suggest that we should not move him." Snape said.

"Why is that so? Pray tell." Dumbledore ask. "We separate him to keep unwanted visitors away but the fact that his magic is getting stronger everyday is attracting many power seeking beings to come to Hogwarts, I though his guardian do not wish that because of him all the other students to be harmed."

"What you said is true headmaster, I care for the well being of the overall student population and what risk will he bring if he remains here but we can't risk anyone attain the power he has, right now he is not the most stable person what he needs now is support from family and friends is what I would say but at such situation...it really is hard to find someone to support him..." Snape trailed off.

"I shall see about how things go on before I decide anything." Dumbledore said, Snape agreeing with him, with that they walk to their different destination.

Alfred who didn't realise he has been holding his breathe the hold them, sigh out in relief. 'Are they talking about the cursed child?' he thought before moving to open the door. Surprisingly it was rather easy to enter, once he step into the dorm he was in awe. It looks more like a mansion compared to their dorm, he glance out of the window where moon light was streaming in. From the position of the moon he could tell that it was going to be midnight soon. Alfred shrug off the cloak, taking out his wand he muttered, "_Lumos_" the tip of his wand lighting up, illuminating the room.

He almost screamed and fell down ,as the first thing he saw in the previously dim room was a face of a gargoyle. His heart beat quicken as he saw a ghost float past him, true Hogwarts were filled with them but he had never seen this one before though he know non can harm him.

He started to wander about, peeking in to open doors, as he pass by several doors he stop at the end of the corridor. There stood a gigantic set of doors that seems very heavy to move easily but when he push it gently it slide open with a creak. He was greeted by the sight of a very messy room and there sat in the middle was the blond hair boy known as the cursed child by the whole school.

He approach the trembling figure slowly,accidentally tripping over a stack of books, causing it to topple over and his invisible cloak to fall away, exposing him. The cursed child, jump and look over for the source of the noise, he narrow his eyes and then widen them as he saw who it was. He raise his hand a little, "Al..." he rasp out.

"Err...hi?" Alfred answered as he quickly stood up, dusting himself and hold onto the cloak, since he was found out there wasn't a need for it anymore. Alfred took a step forward towards him, "You know my name...well of course everyone knows my name because i'm the Hero!" he boast and smiles, still approaching him.

"No...NO! STAY AWAY!" Arthur shouted, his frame trembling from fear, fresh tears streaming down his face again. "Chill dude, i'm not gonna hurt you." he smiles and still slowly approach him with his hand out to show that he isn't holding his wand. Arthur back away in fear, "No...no...al..no go...i don't want to hurt you again..." he sobs, sinking to his knees crying.

"Again? Pfft the mighty hero can never be hurt." he laughs and continues to approach him, "Again? you only bumped into me this morning no big deal, it didn't hurt much." he smiles

"NO! STAY AWAY LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW!" he shouted at the other, sitting down at a far corner. Static was in the air, clouds was gathering around above the dorm. "I said clam down dude! i'm not gonna hurt you...just tell me your name" he smiles as he took another step towards him. Arthur shook his head and screams a lighting strike down in front of him, between Alfred and him. "LEAVE!" he screamed, the door slamming open, Dumbledore and Snape came running in, both raise their wand and said, "_Stupefy_" From where Alfred stood he could feel the impact of the spell though it was not cast towards him. Arthur's body went rigid before crumpling onto the ground, Dumbledore rushed over to him. Snape turned towards Alfred and mumbled, "_Incarcerous_" rendering the other's movement.

Snape then walk over to Dumbledore and Arthur, "His power went out of control..if that happens again he may be consumed by the power and totally lose himself..." Dumbledore said.

"It would be dangerous if we left him in the academy...bring him to Hagrid...let him stay in the forest." Snape suggested.

"I would say that it is a good idea but leaving him out in the forest is far more dangerous, if he fell into the hands wrong hands when he is left vulnerable outside it poses more threat to not only the students but the world itself." Dumbledore stated before sighing. Lifting the limp body of Arthur and setting him down on the bed. While Dumbledore was doing that, Snape turn to Alfred and glared at him, "You! Are in big trouble Mr Jones."Dumbledore tuck Arthur into bed before turning around to look at Alfred. "Mr Jones, I would like to have a private talk with you in my office first thing in the morning tomorrow, so hurry back to your dorm and DO NOT tell anyone about this" He said,releasing the other from Snape's spell.

Alfred quickly scrambled out of the dorm, hurrying back. He was quickly surrounded by his roommates. Questions were all fired everywhere, Alfred face was still slightly pale. "...Nothing..just..ghost.." he voice crack as he spoke. The others soon went back to sleep as Alfred sat on the ground,confused and afraid. He soon returned to bed, laying on his bed, thinking about the other man Arthur..the cursed child before sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not posting/writing/updating for a long time XD but here is this, i have the worst writer's block.**

**The next day**

Arthur did not attend lessons at all, staying cooped up in his room, thinking and trying to remember what exactly happened last night. Alfred as instructed went to go see Dumbledore immediately after he finished preparing for his morning classes and grabbed something from the Great Hall. Alfred remembered every single detail of what happened last night, he did not tell anyone about it.

Once he stepped into Dumbledore's office he was greeted by the phoenix swooping past his head. Dumbledore greeted the other, "Tea?" he offered. Alfred declined politely and took a seat when the other ask him to. "So I'm here to discuss about last night...Don't worry there would be no memory erasing if you will promise to bring that secret into your grave." He stated,taking a sip of tea. Alfred open his mouth to speak, "Last night...what exactly happened?" even though he was there, he still did not have a clear idea of what in the world was going on, but it did confirm and cancelled off the fact that it wasn't a terrible nightmare.

"Last night what you saw was the cursed boy's power spiraling out of control... And yes those rumours are true, he is known as the cursed boy but he does not harm any other, but to keep the other parent's worries and queries at bay separating the dorm for him and the others is the best."

Alfred listened to the other speak, a lot of things going through his mind. "Why is he cursed though? And how is he cursed, like you know in what way." he asked, curiously, the blond guy that bumped into him didn't pass any sickness, bad luck to him or anything. Dumbledore chuckled and answered. "He was born cursed, he is from a line of purebloods even though there were many instances where his family wanted to disown him but his extremely huge power made them change their mind. The boy is cursed yes but no one knows in what way he is, his family kept it a secret and the boy himself doesn't speak much about himself"

"..Oh.." Alfred furrow his brows, sighing. "So..other than not telling people about that..what else do I need to know or do?" he asked. "I know it's too much to ask but can you try to be his friend? Or just talk to him more, I'm trying to let him live a normal life.." he smiles sadly.

"Er.. sure headmaster, the hero will always save the day and make the cursed boy happy!" he smiles, "..wait..dosen't he have a name?" he asked.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself" he chuckles,hearing the bell ring. "Jones I think you should run along now, don't want to be late for class" Alfred immediately jump up from his sit,bowing to Dumbledore before running off to his first class.

Arthur was told to rest in his dorm but having no idea what happened last night he wandered out of his dorm, looking around and walking down the empty and quiet hallways, no one questioned why he was not in class. He sighed and took a seat outside,enjoying the gentle breeze that seems to come from no where. He had absolutely nothing to do in and outside of his dorm. He laid on the grassy ground, closing his eyes, breathing in and out slowly as he hear birds chirp. Arthur doze off after sometime, only waking up when he felt that he wasn't on the ground. He snap his eyes open, panicking. "Whoa dude don't move too much ! I don't want to drop you, you're not exactly the lightest person ever" he laughs and continues to carry the other bridal style towards Arthur's dorm. Hearing the familiar but now deeper voice of his crush made his heart throb in pain. "...Alfred...put me down!" he squirmed,not happy to be carried.

"Oh? You know my name" he smirks and walks into the dorm, ignoring the thrashing and hitting the other was giving him. "Now that's unfair, you know my name and I don't know yours" he pouts and looks at him before opening the door of the room and placing the other down onto the bed. He looks at the other, "So what's your name?" he asks

Arthur blinks and looks up at the other, "...Why should I tell you mine?! And who doesn't know your bloody name?! We are from the same bloody class!" ((A/N:Guys it's been a long time since I wrote this idk if they are even from the same year or not XD )) "...Oh.." he looks at him, "Wait what?! How is that the Hero doesn't know that someone as cute as you are in my class?! Nerver mind anyway what's your name?"

Arthur blushed at the word cute. "...I can't tell you my name.." he mumbled, looking away from the other. "Eh why?" Alfred frowns, plopping himself down on the bed.

"It's cursed"

"Well the hero isn't scared of anything, even curses!" he smiles. Arthur sighs,feeling his heart tighten from the familiar scene playing again. "...I can't tell you ok? please leave me alone, don't talk to me, don't approach me that's the best for you.. ok?" he forced a smile on his face, getting off his bed to rush the other out. "I won't leave!" he stood firm, "Headmaster Dumbledore told me to talk to you, be your friend! Even if he didn't, I would do the same. Now tell me your name or I'm going to call you Caterpillar Brows!"

"..." After contemplating for some time he spoke up, "...If I tell you my name, will you leave me alone?" he ask,frowning. Alfred nodded quickly,grinning. "Ok..then.. if you get cursed it isn't my fault. My name is Arthur Kirkland"

Alfred waited for something terrible to happen like the ceiling to collapse or a ghost to attack him but nothing happened. Just a long pause with Alfred looking at Arthur waiting for something to happen. "...Er..Nice to meet you Arthur" he smiles, "I'm Alfred F. Jones but you know that already" Arthur nods, "Ok then now please leave"

"Now? I just met you, I want to know more about you and I lied! I won't leave you alone, I'll be your bestest friend ever!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at the other,laughing. Arthur sighs and groans, "Ugh..why..did I even bother talking to you!?" he mumbled with a light smile on his face. Alfred sat back down beside the other and slung his arm around him. "So now tell me more about you!"

They continue to talk till night fall, Arthur and Alfred's meal was surprisingly delivered over by Dumbledore himself. "I see you guys seems to be getting a long just fine" he smiled, setting the two trays down. Arthur greeted the other, "Yes..Thank you for bringing the food over, I didn't notice that it was dinner time."

"It's ok, dig in" he waved his hand at the tray, "I'll take my leave now, since tomorrow is a holiday Alfred can stay over if he wants" He said before leaving.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred who is already stuffing his face with food. He shakes his head and sighed. "Mmph..I'm staying over!" he smiles and swallows his mouthful of food. Arthur shakes his head, "No you are not! I don't have anywhere for you to sleep and there's no bloody way I'll let you sleep anywhere near me" he frowns as he remembered the time where they were still little and had a small slumber party where he woke up to him sleeping on the ground. He laughs a little at the memory, Alfred blinked looking at him and tilting his head to the side, "what are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing much and don't speak with your mouth full!". Alfred just grin at him, "I'm staying, I don't care!" he continued to eat. Arthur sighs again, "Stupid stubborn ass" he grumbled and starts eating too, secretly enjoying the other's company, it was better than the cold lonely,painful nights he had to spend sometimes. He thought it was going to be very hurtful to start taking or looking at Alfred, but it wasn't that bad, in fact it made his boring routine life slightly livelier. They finished dinner quickly,washed up and went to bed.

In the end, Arthur let the other sleep on his bed, feeling bad if he let the other sleep on the floor. Thought he made sure to place a bolster in the middle,threatening the other to not cross that line. "Pst! Arthur! Are you still awake?" Alfred hiss. "Mm...what..?" he shifts a little with eyes still closed.

"I can't sleep!" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" he groans, "There's only two of us here!" he frowns and opening up his eyes, looking at him. "Just count sheep or something, I can knock you out too, if you want" he suggested.

"..I'll just count burgers!" Alfred smiled and closed his eyes,trying to sleep. Arthur closed his eyes and fell asleep. After a while Alfred's stomach started to growls, "I'm hungry Arthur!" He whined, shaking the other. Arthur groaned sitting up, "For god sake! What must I do for some sleep!?" he groaned and smacked the other with a pillow, "Eat your hand or something! I don't know just don't wake me up again or I'll kick you off the bed" Alfred gulped and nodded, "Sorry...and ok" he closed his eyes,trying his hardest to sleep.

Arthur huffed and laid back down and fell asleep immediately. Hours passed and Alfred still hasn't managed to sleep, something was nagging him at the back of his mind. He look at Arthur, a hand reaching out to pet the other's hair. "..Soft.." he mumbled,smiling slightly. "He looks cuter when he's sleeping, without that frown on his face." he chuckled and looks at him closer, the urge to kiss that soft luscious lips suddenly hit him. "Alfred no! Don't think of such things! You've just met him!" he blushes and buries his head into the pillow, looking away from the other. Not many people actually knows about Alfred's sexual preference, he kept it a secret so no one will look down or bully him for it, being a gay hero is hard.

As some time pass, Alfred finally fell asleep, hugging onto the bolster placed in the middle, nuzzling and drooling onto it.


End file.
